


Corporate Espionage

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Margaery scanned the restaurant as she entered, she found who she was looking for easily, a middle aged gentleman in a suit, sitting at the bar, watching the football match on the television.





	Corporate Espionage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).

> I am not much of a football (soccer) fan, so forgive me if I used any incorrect terminology

Margaery scanned the restaurant as she entered, she found who she was looking for easily, a middle aged gentleman in a suit, sitting at the bar, watching the football match on the television. The place was fairly empty, it being a Tuesday afternoon, and because the match was a rerun of Saturday's game, this would be to her advantage. She popped open another button on her green silk blouse, and made her way over. She claimed the stool one over from him, the bartender gave her a nod and she ordered a vodka and cranberry juice. She glanced over at him a few times, he was a handsome man, his photos didn't do him justice. 

Her family's company, Rose and Thorn Ltd, was trying to broker a deal with Stormborn Enterprises. Loras felt that negotiations were going poorly, he said it was hard to get a read on the company's head, and founder, Daenerys Targaryen. Looking at photos of Daenerys Margaery had noticed a man always standing behind her, Loras said he was Daenerys' right hand man, Jorah Mormont, the man sitting next to Margaery right now. She had done some research, and found out that he was a frequent customer of Quarro's Bar and Grill, she had given the bartender a large tip, to text her the next time he came in.

"Do you think the Direwolves will be relegated this year? They've been having an abysmal season so far" was her opening gambit. Jorah turned his head to look at her.

"Are you a fan?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know if I am serious enough to be considered a fan, but I am interested, perhaps because my father and brother were obsessed with the sport."

"Well, let's hope they are not relegated, they are the only Northern team in the premiere league."

"You're from the North originally?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"I've never been, although I hear it has a certain wild charm" she said, giving him one of her signature half smiles. Jorah chuckled.

"Well, by Westerosi standards it might be considered wild, but I think the rest of the world would think us quite tame."

"And you know this how?"

"I've traveled some."

"Have you ever been to Highgarden?"

"I've never had that pleasure, but I hear it's quite beautiful" he said, looking at her intently. Margaery glanced at his now empty glass.

"Would it be too bold of me to offer to buy you another drink?" she asked, with a larger smile.

"No, I wouldn't think so, it's not everyday that Margaery Tyrell offers to buy a man a drink." Her smile dimmed somewhat.

"You know who I am."

"As you know who I am. When our companies decided to do business, our head of security wrote up a thorough report, it included a photograph, a family portrait."

"Ah, and here I thought I was being so clever."

"I suppose I should be flattered. This is the first time anyone has ever tried to seduce company secrets out of me." Margaery laughed.

"Oh, Mr Mormont, you underestimate me, if you think that was anywhere near a seduction." Jorah looked suddenly embarrassed, which only made Margaery smile even more. She went to drop a few coins on the bar top to pay for her drink, when Jorah placed his hand over hers.

"I've got it." Margaery was surprised to feel a pleasurable zing.

"Thank you" she said, as she climbed down from the bar stool.

"Ms Tyrell" Jorah said before she turned away "Tell your brother to be patient, he'll get his answers soon." She nodded then went to walk away, but only took a few steps before turning around.

"Jorah, after the negotiations are over, I'm sure there will be some sort of celebratory function, can I buy you a drink then?"

"You don't hav..."

"I want to. I want to hear about your travels."

"I'd like that, Margaery." She liked the way he said her name. They smiled at each other, then she turned and exited the restaurant.


End file.
